This invention relates to an inflatable aircraft evacuation system and especially to an inflatable escape slide and life raft assembly which may serve as a slide during evacuation and a raft when an aircraft is ditched in the water. With larger capacity aircraft and fewer doors located above the water during a ditching situation, the slide/life raft systems used heretofore have not had the seating space and bouyancy necessary to float the number of persons who are expected to leave the aircraft at one door. Although one solution to this problem is to make the slide larger, this has its limitations in view of the requirement that the slide needs to be deployable in a matter of seconds. Also the vulnerability of the assembly to wind forces is greater with a larger assembly. It is also necessary to limit the weight and storage space required for the slide while at the same time providing the structural integrity needed during operation.